


What the Future Holds

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	What the Future Holds

Nora sat on the window seat in their living room, watching intently, waiting to see her father’s familiar yellow streak make its way home.

 

Iris walked over and placed a hand on her daughter’s head, caressing her long wavy locks.

 

“Hey baby, it’s almost dinner time. Can you find your brother for me and wash up real quick?”

 

The little girl sighed and hung her head.

 

“He said he’d be home for dinner. Do you think he’s ok mommy?”

 

Iris sat down beside her and pulled her onto her lap, wrapping her in her arms. They both had their eyes locked on the outside world and Iris tried her best to be brave for her daughter.

 

“I’m sure he’s fine sweetie, just running a little late. You know daddy, he’s always a little late. But he always comes home to us.”

 

Iris kissed her cheek and ushered her off to get ready for dinner.

 

She held a hand at her heart.

 

It was April 12th.....2024.

 

She hoped and prayed the newspaper they’d seen all those years ago was wrong. That the love of her life and father of her children wasn’t going to disappear in a few weeks.

 

It was weighing on her, and him for that matter, a lot the past few weeks. Trying to live in the present but worried about the future. Something they’d had to deal with back when Savitar consumed their every thought.

 

The ever looming future was much scarier this time around, now that their were two little humans whose lives would also be affected.

 

Iris turned to stand and felt a gust of wind in the wake of her speedster husband making his entrance. His lips were on hers before she could even register he was home.

 

His arms wrapped around her lower back as he breathed her in and moved with familiarity against her soft lips.

 

He stopped to rest his head against her shoulder, squeezing her even tighter against him.

 

“Hi beautiful, I missed you today.”

 

She clung to his words and to the feel of him against her, doing her best to imprint every one of their moments into her memory as if it were their last.

 

Her fingers played with the hair on the back of his head.

 

“I missed you too baby.”

 

Before he knew it, four little arms were holding onto his legs making it impossible for him to move. Not that he wanted to.

 

“Daddy! You’re home! I thought you’d never be home. What took you so long?” his daughter asked.

 

Her hazel eyes looked up at him, looking more like his green eyes today than they normally did.

 

He laughed.

 

“You can blame my tardiness on Uncle Cisco. Sorry for making you wait and worry sweetheart.

Hey slugger!”

 

He bent down and kissed the top of his son’s head before reaching over to pick up Nora.

 

She leaned her head against his chest.

 

“It’s ok daddy. Promise you’ll always come home?”

 

His heart broke a little.

 

Iris leaned down to pick up their son and leaned against Barry’s chest as well.

 

Iris and him were the rocks of their family. She couldn’t imagine doing any of this without him.

 

He put an arm around Iris’ shoulder.

 

“I promise I’ll always do whatever I can to come back to you guys. You know how much I love you, right? You’re my whole world.

 

Sure, being the Flash is pretty awesome, but being mommy’s husband and your guys’ daddy is the best job ever and there’s nothing I love more.”

 

They stayed like that a little while longer, Barry surrounded by his perfect family as they leaned on him.

 

They couldn’t know for sure what the future held for them, but they had right now.

 

And Barry would do anything to keep his promise and always come back home.


End file.
